Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, numerous applications are used through the popularly released smart devices. Most of the numerous applications provide user-customized services in a manner of receiving an input of account information and then distinguishing a user currently using the corresponding application.
Hence, a single user can use a number of accounts according to applications that are used, whereby it is actually getting difficult to manage or administer account information correspondingly.
Particularly, among applications installed on common smart devices (e.g., smart TV, etc.) that can be used by multiple users instead of being used by a single user, when an application is operable only if user's account information is inputted, it is inconvenient for users to input account informations of their own each time in order to use such an application.